1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implement frames and, more specifically, to a versatile mounting arrangement for the wing fold structure on a multi-section implement.
2) Related Art
Frames for large folding implements such as chisel plows, field cultivators and air seeders include an inner or central main frame with outer wings hinged to the main frame to facilitate folding of the wings for a narrower implement transport width. Typically, fold plates are bolted to a transverse tool supporting beam on the main frame which support one end of the folding cylinder. However, various combinations of row or tool spacings and implement widths necessitate that a large number of support bracket spacings must be accommodated on the beam. Often the plates interfere with a desired spacing. The plates can be made with special cut-outs to make room for the support brackets of the row units or tools, but there are still combinations of row spacings and patterns that will result in the plate interfering with one of the brackets. The special plates can greatly increase the number of parts required and thereby increase the cost of the implement. Wing stop arrangements which provide support for the wings in the transport position often require varying sets of components for different types of implements or for implements of the same type having different main frame widths and often do not provide easy wing transport angle adjustment.